Adonis
Adonis is a 2018 duet by Rikka Sera and Dai Murase. Overview The lead song from SolidS' second RE:START volume. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * Kanji = (いかないで そばに居て) (あと少し 抱きしめて) 　 いかないで　そばに居て 貴方を失くしたくないの 私の欲しい朝はたった一つだけ やさしい声で笑って 貴方だけが命なの 私ひとり残して　どこにも　いかないで 叶うなら　Adonis しめて (いかないで そばに居て) (あと少し 抱きしめて) 　 　 お願い　泣き顔は 私以外に見せないで いつでも揺り起こした　涙埋めて 貴方が　望むとき すべてに答えられるように 遠く離れないで　ここで眠ってよ こんなに　心が締め付けられて それでも　貴方じゃなきゃダメだって 変わり果てた　その姿を抱いて 　 この愛を聴いて　Adonis 　どうか　そばに居て 貴方を失くしたくないの 私の欲しい朝はたった一つだけ やさしい声で笑って 貴方だけが光なの 私ひとり残して　どこにも　いかないで 叶うなら　ずっと――― (いかないで そばに居て) (あと少し 抱きしめて) (Adonis) Kanji provided by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| Romaji = (Ikanaide soba ni ite) (Ato sukoshi dakishimete) Ikanaide soba ni ite Anata wo nakushitakunai no Watashi no hoshii asa wa tatta hitotsu dake Yasashii koe de waratte Anata dake ga inochi nano Watashi hitori nokoshite doko ni mo ikanaide Kanau nara Adonis shimete (Ikanaide soba ni ite) (Ato sukoshi dakishimete) Onegai nakigao wa Watashi igai ni misenaide Itsu demo yuriokoshita namida uzumete Anata ga nozomu toki Subete ni kotaerareru you ni Tooku hanarenaide koko de nemutte yo Konnani kokoro ga shimetsukerarete Soredemo anata janakya dame datte Kawarihateta sono sugata wo daite Kono ai wo kiite Adonis douka soba ni ite Anata wo nakushitakunai no Watashi no hoshī asa wa tatta hitotsu dake Yasashii koe de waratte Anata dake ga hikari nano Watashi hitori nokoshite doko ni mo ikanaide Kanau nara zutto――― (Ikanaide soba ni ite) (Ato sukoshi dakishimete) (Adonis) Romaji translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| English= (Don’t go— stay by my side) (Embrace me for just a while longer) Don’t go— stay by my side I don’t want to lose you The only thing I want is one morning you Laugh with your gentle voice Because only you are my life Just leave me be, don’t go anywhere If this may come true, Adonis Embrace me (Don’t go— stay by my side) (Embrace me for just a while longer) I’m begging you— don’t show Your crying face to anyone other than me When you’re shaken awake, tears are all that cover your face Whenever you desire it So that I can answer you everything Don’t go far away, continue to sleep here My heart is tightening up so much Even so, you’re the only one I can be with I embrace that form, changed beyond recognition Listen to this love, Adonis please, stay by my side I don’t want to lose you The only thing I want is one morning you Laugh with your gentle voice Because only you are my light Just leave me be, don’t go anywhere If this may come true, forever——— (Don’t go— stay by my side) (Embrace me for just a while longer) (Adonis) English translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. Trivia *In Greek Mythology, Adonis was a strikingly beautiful man and Aphrodite's lover. His beauty causes Persephone to fall for him as well. As a compromise, Adonis agrees to spend a third of the year with Persephone, another third with Aphrodite, and the final third with whoever he chooses - and he spends it with Aphrodite. After he is killed by a boar, his blood and Aphrodite's tears mingle to create the Anemone flower. References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Rikka Sera songs Category:Dai Murase songs